


house/cuddy 3

by romanticalgirl



Series: pick-a-porn [23]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 4-27-08</p>
    </blockquote>





	house/cuddy 3

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 4-27-08

House grabs her wrist and shoves her into the closet before him, her lab coat on the floor by the time he’s kicked the door closed behind them. She groans, the overwhelming smell of bleach making her throat hurt almost as much as House’s mouth on her neck makes it feel good. 

He slides his hands down the front of her dress, bunching up her skirt in his fist until his other hand can slip inside her nylons, pressed hard against her skin by the flimsy fabric as they work their way beneath the silk of her underwear. “Jesus.” 

“Wrong guy. But don’t feel bad. Get it all the time.” His mouth moves up to her earlobe, sucking at the skin as he presses his fingers inside her. “Next time wear stockings.”

“Like this.”

“Yeah, but with stockings, I can actually fuck you.”

Lisa groans and her head falls back. “Right. Next time. Stockings.”


End file.
